Blur
by Let's Explode
Summary: When Tassy came to, she only wanted to escape- just wanted get away from everything, and not quite understanding why. She wanted to forget who she was, all she stood for, but above all, the stranger refusing to let her go. Matt/OC


Blur

* * *

_Prologue_

Tassy fiddled with her necklace, chewing fervently on her lower lip without much care as she stared into sunset. It caught her attention, the way the colors blended together into various shades of pink, orange and red, and she could already see the half moon growing more visible with each passing minute. Only the moon, _alone _tonight, like most other nights.

She hardly saw stars in the night skies of Los Angeles.

Currently she sat, legs swinging dangerously off the ledge of the rooftop of the apartment complex, her body leaning forward ever so slightly, but one would've thought that she was contemplating to jump off to meet her death on the dirty pavements three hundred feet below. Whoever thought so would be sorely mistaken; no matter how much she was displeased at the turn of events in her life, she will _not _take the coward's way out.

"You had me worried. I couldn't find you anywhere," the stranger's voice came from behind her, and was slightly husky from a restful sleep. Matt still looked too tired somehow, goggles askew as he rubbed his right eye and unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a yawn. "What are you doing up out here?"

Tassy shrugged half-heartedly, tucking errant locks of her hair behind her right ear as a harsh wind blew. Matt smiled slightly, extending his hand to retrieve her own, and he pulled her, albeit gently, to her feet. Struggling in his restrain helped nothing, she already knew too well; he would always just tighten the grip he has on her.

"_Relax. I'm just holding you," _he kept telling her, too many times before, too many times even now. _"Sh.." _

But his _hold _felt more like a prison to her. Like restraints on her person, and she hated how she somehow managed to get weaker each time he'd done it. Maybe she was finally relenting, or maybe she was weak to begin with. Tassy preferred the latter. It would do so much to her if she could just pretend that she was weak, because _relenting _to be held by a stranger felt like a stab to her pride. Or what was left of it. She did not want to be deemed _promiscuous._

"We should go back inside," Matt murmured this time, his breath tickling her ear. "It'll be cold tonight."

Tassy turned her head away from him, brows furrowing indignantly, and she heard him sigh, not out of impatience, but more out of slight frustration. It was one of the few things she could do to show her defiance, to deny him, but he still persisted. "Tassy, _please,_" he whispered quietly to her, "Don't be difficult, not tonight."

Matt pulled her closer to him, releasing a single wrist of hers as he raised his free palm to hold her chin, making her face him though her eyes were still elsewhere. "I know you're upset," he began, "And I know you're confused," Tassy's orbs finally met his by then, and he continued. "But this is all for you. For your own good."

The copper-haired boy rested his brow onto her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. "I'm _so _sorry, Tassy.."

* * *

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so if you already do know me, you'd know that I have some stories going on that I've yet to complete.. _Yeah. _I found that I do stuff better when I'm almost totally swamped, so I found this in my laptop.. and I'm making it as a sort of.. project, if you will. Either way, my subconscious started gnawing at me, telling me to just post it, so here it is._

_I also found Matt a really interesting character to begin with, and I felt, and _still feel _that he's been given too small a role to do him any justice (Ha, I made a pun). Also, I'm making him different than how he's portrayed in my other stories _Always (_a _Matt/Mello/Matt), _or _Everything and Nothing _(another _Matt/Mello/Matt_). This is only my second attempt at pairing a canon character with an OC (the first being in _Adrenaline Rush_, a Mello/OC), and I'm thinking she's coming out all.. _whack.

_But my opinion doesn't really matter, does it? _You _are the reader, and your opinions are more insightful than anything I tell myself. Please, drop a review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
